Where The Magic Began
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: A collection of Jily stories for Jily Week on Rating T just to be Now
1. Where The Magic Began

**A/N: A collection of stories for Jily week on Tumblr.**

**Childhood/Hogwarts**

James Potter had managed to annoy Lily on the very first day. His attitude on the train towards her best friend Severus was uncalled for.

"Lily don't worry about that arrogant jerk," Severus tried to soothe.

"Him an that other boy are a pair of prats Sev, they better stay away from me," eleven year old Lily stormed.

Later on in the day James and Sirius took a walk through the train and happen to pay a visit to Lily and Severus.

"Hello again," said James with a cheeky grin.

"What do you want?" asked Lily, fire burning in her green eyes.

"Just to ask you if you'd like to go out with me?" asked James cockily.

"Get stuffed! I don't even know you!" said Lily witheringly.

"Suit yourself," said James and withdrew.

"Ugh, big headed moron," muttered Lily.

She didn't catch the smile that flittered across Severus' face.

Finally they arrived at Hogwarts. It was already cool and dark when they arrived. Stood at the end of the platform was the silhouette of a giant man. He was calling the first year students towards him.

"Firs' years this way."

Lily and Severus followed the crowd of first year students towards the man. Lily blinked twice at the sight of Hagrid.

"I'll be taken yer across the lake by boat," he explained. "Follow me, and careful how yer go, it can be a bit slippery."

It was four to a boat. Lily and Severus were joined by James and Sirius.

"Hello again Red, Snivellus," said James with a wink.

Lily groaned audibly.

"Aw, don't be like that Red," said Sirius with a grin.

Lily cut them both an icy glare and turned back to face the front.

The little fleet of boat started to move and soon they rounded the corner and Hogwarts came into view. A collective '_wow' _went through the boats.

Lily heard James mutter something to Sirius, it sounded a lot like 'Welcome Home' but she couldn't be sure.

Finally they were inside the castle. Lily and Severus were awestruck by the magnificence of place. When they entered the Great Hall it was already full of older students. The ceiling fascinated Lily, an wasn't looking where she was going, she walked into a boy with sandy coloured hair.

"Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry!" said Lily embarrassedly.

"No problem, I'm Remus, Remus Lupin," said the boy shyly.

"Lily Evans," said Lily, giving him a kind smile.

"Nice to know you Lily," said Remus, smiling back.

Finally the Sorting ceremony began. Lily waited nervously for her turn.

"Evans, Lily," called McGonagall.

Lily walked forward on nervous legs and sat on the stall. It eventually declared her 'Gryffindor' and Lily went and joined her house mates. Lily watched the rest of the ceremony with interest. Lily cheered when Remus was to join her. But groaned quietly when James was sorted into Gryffindor.

Finally Severus had his turn, the moment the sorting hat touched his head it yelled Slytherin. She could hear James and Sirius behind her booing.

The ceremony finished and the feast began. Lily was mesmerised by the amount of different dishes that appeared on the table. She looked across the hall and Severus wore the same expression. Lily ate and chatted with some of her fellow Gryffindors about lessons and classes.

Once the feast was over, the Head Boy and Girl shepherded the now tired first years to the seventh floor to Gryffindor tower ready to start a new day and their magical education.


	2. Friendships Are All That Count

A/N: For Jily Week on Tumblr. Day two.

Friendship/Their Parents Death.

Lily had never quite realised just how important her friends were to her until her parents death.

Mr and Mrs Evans had been on a night out in Manchester, when a crazed drug addled idiot had shot both her parents for no reason whatsoever, other than the fact that they were there.

Lily didn't remember much about that day. Most of the details were sketchy at best. It wasn't until a lot later on that she remembered, and Merlin how she wished she couldn't...

Her day started like any other day. She rose at seven, had a shower, did her hair and put a light layer of make up on and got dressed and went to breakfast with her friends. Her best friends in the whole world. Marlene McKinnion, Alice Fortesque, Courtney Ash and Viola Green. They had shared a dormitory since they were eleven and knew each other better than they knew themselves.

After breakfast they all headed to Charms. Tiny Professor Flitwick opened the door and ushered inside the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Lily got all her equipment out and settled to start class. She could hear the Marauders chattering away behind her and Lily ground her teeth in annoyance.

"Would you four mind shutting up, some of us would like to learn you know," hissed Lily, turning around in her chair.

"Yeah I would mind actually Evans," grinned Sirius. "We were just discussing tactics for the next Quidditch match."

"I don't care, do that in your own time," said Lily stiffly.

"Evans, it's not like you need to listen, we all know you're brilliant at Charms anyway," said James.

Lily could feel a blush forming on her cheeks. She hastily turned back to face the front. Alice spotting the blush, questioned her best friend.

"Lils, why are you blushing?"

"Am I? I haven't a clue," lied Lily quickly.

Alice turned around in her seat.

"Okay James, what did you say to make Lily blush this time?"

"Al, shush!" Lily hissed under her breath.

James looked dumbfounded for a moment. Then a grin spread across his face.

"All I said Al was that Evans doesn't need to listen that she's brilliant at Charms anyway," said James with a wink.

Alice looked back at her friend. She wondered why such a small compliment like that would make Lily so irrationally blush.

But Alice had no time to question Lily. McGonagall came sweeping into the classroom looking grim.

"Professor, I'm sorry to interrupt but I need Miss Evans."

"Of course," squeaked Flitwick.

"Please bring all your stuff Miss Evans you shan't be returning."

Lily packed all her stuff back into her bag and followed Professor McGonagall to her office.

"Come in and take a seat Lily," said McGonagall quietly.

By now Lily was totally bewildered as to what was going on. She wracked her brain to try to remember if she'd forgotten to hand in a piece of homework, or had she managed to upset someone and not realise it?

McGonagall pulled Lily from her reverie.

"Lily, I'm afraid I have some very grave news," McGonagall started.

Lily felt her heart rate sped up.

"I have the sad duty of telling you that your parents were killed last night."

Lily felt like her heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest. Her parents, dead? They couldn't be! They just couldn't!

"No, no please tell me it's not true," Lily sobbed.

"I'm sorry Lily."

"No, not my parents, not my parents, please God no," Lily sobbed hysterically.

Madam Pomfrey quietly entered the office. She handed the Professor a goblet full of a calming draught.

"Lily, calm yourself, I need you to drink this for me."

"I... Don't... Want... To..., I... Just... Want... To... Die," gasped Lily.

"Please child drink the potion," said the Matron.

"I can't, I can't."

Eventually they were able to get Lily to drink the potion. She instantly became calmer. Her sobbing slowed to a cry. Madam Pomfrey was then able to take Lily to the hospital wing and give her a sleeping draught.

Later after Charms had finished, Marlene and Alice went looking for McGonagall to find out what had happened to their friend. They found McGonagall in her classroom.

"Professor, where's Lily?" asked Marlene in concern.

McGonagall shot round in surprise. She hadn't heard them enter.

"Miss Evans received some very bad news from home and is in the hospital wing," said their Professor kindly.

Marlene and Alice looked at each other then back at McGonagall.

"What's happened?" asked Alice, her green eyes full of tears.

"Her parents were killed," said McGonagall grimly.

"Can we see her?" asked Marlene.

"It'll be a while yet I'm afraid girls, the Matron has had to administer Miss Evans with a sleeping draught for now, you may go at the end of lessons today."

The girls realised they were being dismissed. By the end of the day Marlene and Alice were in quite a state themselves. They couldn't wait for lessons to finish so they could go visit Lily. Finally the final bell rang and Marlene, Alice, Courtney and Viola made a dash for the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey assured the girls that Lily was still fast asleep as it was best for her, but as soon as she awoke she would send word. So reluctantly the four made their way down to dinner. It was a fairly subdued affair at the Gryffindor table, for the whole school knew that Lily was in the hospital wing, after Courtney and Viola were overheard in the girls bathroom.

Even the Marauders were quiet. Each of them seemed lost in their own thoughts. James especially. He'd just lost both his parents to Dragon Pox within a space of a few hours of each other. That had been at Easter. He didn't know how he'd have got through the last two months without his friends by his side.

"You okay?" asked Sirius of James.

"Yeah mate, I'm okay."

James grimaced. Sirius caught the grimace and knew exactly what James was thinking about. He was thinking about Dorea and Charlus Potter as well. They'd always treated him like a son, and had taken him in at Christmas after he had run away. He would never forget the loving kindness the Potter's had shown him. Sirius patted James on the shoulder and got on with his dinner. James had too heavier heart to want to eat, so he excused himself and went for a walk. He didn't know how it happened, but James found himself out the hospital wing. He didn't know if it was some kind of compulsion that made him walk that particular way, all he knew was now he was here he might as well see if Lily was okay.

He slipped into the ward quietly. He spotted Lily in a bed far away from the door. He quietly made his way towards Lily's bed and found her curled in a tight ball, quietly crying. James suddenly felt embarrassed, he didn't do well with crying girls, he was about to leave but his shoe squeaked on the polished floor and caused Lily to start.

"James?" Lily croaked.

Her voice was almost gone, and her eyes were puffy slits. He was surprised she could see at all.

"Yeah, it's me Lily," said James softly.

"Are you okay?" asked Lily.

James let go a small smile. Typical Lily, always worrying about others, when she should be worrying about herself.

"I'm okay Lily, I came to see if you were alright," said James kindly.

"Right now, I don't know how I feel," stated Lily.

"I know how that feels," said James more to himself than to Lily.

"Do you?" asked Lily softly.

"Yes I do, very much so. You see I lost my parents this year too, Dragon Pox took them both at Easter," said James looking at her sadly.

"Oh James I'm so sorry," said Lily she held up a hand to his and gently sat him down on the edge of the bed.

They both stayed quiet for a moment, before James broke the silence.

"It wasn't Death Eaters was it?" asked James suddenly.

"No, it was worse, someone drug ravaged lunatic shot them both to death."

With that Lily broke down again. James leaned down and swept Lily into a hug. One arm held her whilst the free hand stroked her hair. James said nothing. He just held her. That was how Lily's friends found her moments later. Feeling like they were intruding they waited outside of the hospital wing until James left.

Dumbledore visited Lily later and explained the procedure for the funeral, she begged for Marlene to be able to come with her. Lily didn't feel she could handle her sister alone, and Petunia was likely to behave better if Lily had a friend there. Dumbledore granted his permission as long as Marlene got permission from her parents first. So Marlene owled her parents that night, and got permission.

Lily had no clue how she got through the funeral only that Marlene was there to hug her and hand her tissues. Petunia demanded that she be left to sort their parents affairs and estate out, that Lily would be better off at her freak school. This caused Marlene to blow her top at Petunia, and slap her hard across the face. Thus resulting in Marlene and Lily leaving and going to stay with Marlene's parents for the last day.

Finally they returned to school. Alice, Courtney and Viola were waiting for Lily and Marlene in the common room as were the Marauders. Sirius was waiting for Marlene, he'd missed her the past handful of days. James, well James wanted to see Lily. He wanted to see if she was okay. His heart had broken for her that day in the hospital wing, he'd never seen her so distressed, he just wanted to take away all the pain she was feeling, hell he wanted to take away the feelings of pain that still ran amok inside of him. The portrait hole swung open and revealed Lily and Marlene.

"Marley," Sirius muttered and came to his feet and rushed towards her and pulled her into a hug.

James had got to his feet too, he slowly walked towards Lily trying to assess her.

"Hey Lily, how are you?" asked James quietly.

"Not great," whispered Lily.

On closer inspection, Lily had black bags under her eyes and her green eyes were bloodshot. She appeared pale and draw.

"Have you eaten?" asked James quite suddenly.

"I'm not hungry, I'm just going to go to bed," Lily whispered.

She started for the girls dormitory. Alice was up in a flash and followed Lily up the stairs. Once inside the messy dormitory Lily broke down again. Alice entered a moment later and threw her arms around Lily and held her. The other girls followed in quietly and they all surrounded Lily and had a big group hug. This made Lily sob harder, for she realised this was the only family she had left in the world.

"I love you guys," Lily sniffled quietly.

"We love you too sweetie," said Alice emotionally.

"That's right Lils, now and forever," added Marlene.

"There's no getting rid of us now," chuckled Courtney.

This sent a chuckle through the cuddling group. Viola detached herself to grab some tissues and hand them around. At some point they'd all started to weep.

"Thank you, all of you," said Lily. "You are the most amazing friends in the world, I would be lost without you all."

"What about James?" asked Alice. "We saw him hugging you in the hospital wing." Alice gently teased.

"He's okay, did you know he'd lost his parents too?" asked Lily.

"I did," chorused Marlene and Alice together.

That made sense seeing as both of them came from old families.

"James was quite a mess when we came back after Easter," said Alice.

"I feel bad for not noticing," said Lily quietly.

"Well, like you he has his friends, and they saw him through the worst of it," said Marlene quietly.

"I guess we're both lucky then," she gave her friends a watery smile.

The next day Lily sort James in the common room. She wanted to thank him for being there for her.

"Potter," Lily called.

James stopped and turned around to find Lily stood by the sofa, she wasn't looking at him though.

"Evans, what's up?" asked James, his heart sinking at the renewed use of his surname.

"I just wanted to say thank you," said Lily looking at her feet.

"For what?" asked James softly.

He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so he could see her face.

"For being there for me, you know, when I was in the hospital wing," said Lily adverting her eyes.

"No problems Lily."

With that she looked at him. His hazel eyes were dark with emotion, she could see his pain. James lent forward and kissed her forehead and turned and walked away.

Lily felt confused for a moment. Had James just kissed her forehead? Merlin, yes he had! She felt some of the grief she'd been feeling ebb away. He understood her, he understood her pain, he knew what was going on inside of her as he was feeling it himself. They both had their friends and for now that was all that was important to them both, nothing more, nothing less.


	3. Order Of The Phoenix

A/N: Day 3

Dumbledore's Offer/Order of the Phoenix

Lily followed on behind Dumbledore as he lead the way to his office, her head was spinning what could be so important that the Headmaster wished to talk to the whole gang?!

"Very nice work on the prank Miss Evans," said Dumbledore Jovially. "I'm glad you liked it Professor, but how did you know it was me behind it all?" asked Lily in awe, it seemed Dumbledore knew everything. "Ah I have my ways Miss Evans," said Dumbledore mysteriously.

Silence descended as they approached the entrance to Dumbledores office. Once the password had been given, they moved on to the moving starcase and Dumbledore opened his office door and ushered Lily inside.

As usual Lily's fascination for Dumbledore's office took over, she turned her head every which way taking in all the paintings of the former Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts, the spindly little silver instruments on the spindly little tables, the rows and rows of books, but nothing more so than Dumbledore's pet phoenix.

"May I sir?" said Lily indicating to Fawkes. "Be my guest Miss Evans,".

Lily moved forward a few paces and stretched out a hand to gently stroke the Phoenixes scarlet plummage.

"Hey Fawkes," said Lily softly.

Fawkes opened his beak and let out a soft sound as he enjoyed the contact of his feathers being so gently stroked.

"I take it Miss Evans that you'll know all about phoenixes?" questioned Dumbledore. "Of course sir," smiled Lily.

It really was a silly question to ask Lily, this thought made Dumbledore chuckle lightly to himself.

"Sir?" quired Lily, as she'd heard the small chuckle that had escaped Dumbledore. "It just hit me that that was a silly question to ask a witch as bright as you,".

This compliment made Lily turn slightly pink, not that she wasn't pleased of course. A moment later came a soft knock indicating the arrival of James and co.

"Enter," called out Dumbledore.

Everyone slowly entered looking completely confused and non plussed.

"Ah, come in come in, do not look so worried I assure you you are not in trouble," said Dumbledore his bright blue eyes twinkling. "So Professor what's this all about?" asked James. "I have a rather important matter I wish to discuss with you Mr Potter, so if you'd like to make yourselves comfy and I'll begin,".

With a flick of his wand a large sofa appeared and everyone settled themselves comfortably.

"Now that you're all comfortably esconsed, I'll begin. Of course you'll all know about a certain dark wizard named Voldemort and his band of 'Death Eaters' correct?".

Everyone murmured a quiet desent.

"Well I have put together an organisation to fight against Voldemort and the Death Eaters, we are called 'The Order Of The Phoenix,'". "What does this have to do with us though sir?" Burst out Remus before turning a shade of hot pink.

Dumbledore merely chuckled.

"I have made a very hard decision in asking if you would care to join in the fight against Voldemort,".

The air in Dumbledore's office became palpable, no one moved, no one seemed to breathe.

"Sir?" Lily queried faintly.

"I know what I am asking of you is very desperate and dangerous, but before me sits the brightest minds that Hogwarts has held in a very long time".

Everyone shuffled slightly, somewhat embarressed by this compliment.

"Of course I shall not let you do anything for the Order just yet I shall wait until the school year is over before I even send you out on duty that is if you decide to join and fight that is of course. If you do not wish to join then that is fine,". "You really want a bunch of 17 year olds fighting against old Voldy?" questioned Sirius. "I need young minds as much as I need tried and tested minds, sometimes a young mind can bring some good ideas to the table," answered Dumbledore smoothly. "When would you like an answer Professor?" asked James. "Not until the year is over Mr Potter, I suggest you all take your time to consider this offer, for this will be a dangerous life and I can not guarentee your safety, but I will try to protect you as much as possible of course,". "Where do we sign up?" asked Sirius. "Please Sirius take the time to consider this," said Dumbledore steadily.

Everyone was silent, it was rare for Dumbledore to call them by name. They studied the old man in front of them and saw that his eyes were over bright at that moment.

"We'll consider it sir," said Lily quietly, breaking the silence. "Thank you," said Dumbledore in a hushed voice.

With that being said, everyone took it as their cue to leave.

On the way back to the Gryffindor common room everyone chatted amongst themselves with the exception of Hestia; Lily noticed that her friend had gone rather white as well as rather quiet.

"Hest, you okay?" asked Lily, as she nudged her with her shoulder. "Hmm, I... I'm fine Lils," said Hestia quietly. "In here," said Lily grabbing Hestia's wrist.

James suddenly realised that Lily was no longer beside him, he looked over his shoulder and spotted Lily and Hestia disappear into an unused classroom, figuring they needed some 'girl talk time' he left them to it.

"So Hest, what's up?" asked Lily in concern. "I.. I can't fight Lils," said Hestia in a gasp. "Is that what's bothering you? Sweetie we're going to think any less of you just because you don't want to fight so don't worry about it," Lily pulled Hestia into a hug. "Of course i'm going to worry about it Lils, everyone else will be out there fighting for their lives whilst I hide behind the lines waiting and watching!" Hestia exclaimed as she tried to push Lily off. "Hey come on Hest calm down, it will be fine I promise. Yes we may get a bit battle hardened and maybe collect a scar or two but you heard Dumbledore he'll protect us as much as possible," said Lily soothingly. "D'you think?" asked Hestia. "Hestia Jones, do you or do you not trust Dumbledore?". "Of course I trust him Lils, it's me I don't trust. If I was caught and tortured it wouldn't take long for me to spill and get everyone in trouble, that's the reason I can't do this," said Hestia sadly. "Well don't fight then Hest, like I said no one is going to think any less for you for it and if anyone should say anything I will curse them into oblivion," said Lily, her head inclined and hands on her hips looking as if she meant business.

This caused Hestia to burst out laughing, the image of Lily stood like that was far too endearing. Hestia slipped off the table she'd sat on and got up and hugged Lily fiercely.

"Come on scatterbrain lets get back to the common room otherwise our boys will be wondering were we got off to otherwise," laughed Lily.

As soon as they made it back into the common room they made for the corner where their friends and boyfriends sat quietly conversing.

"Everything okay?" asked James as soon as Lily was close enough. "Yeah it's fine James," said Lily giving him a smile. "Hey gorgeous," said Sirius as soon as Hestia was in close enough proximity. "Siri can we talk?" asked Hestia quietly. "Erm sure," said Sirius hesitantly.

Hestia took Sirius by the hand and led him to another quiet corner by the window. Lily watched the pair of them for a moment before James interupted her thoughts.

"So this thing with the fighting eh?" James said quietly. "Yeah I wasn't expecting that I must admit," said Lily. "Any thoughts yet?" asked James sounding a little apprehensive. "I don't know yet it hasn't all quite sunk in as yet I guess,". "Same here," said Marlene. "I guess we're all just going to have to sleep on it for a while we still have 8 months till graduation," supplied Remus. "8 months...," said Lily wistfully. "I know it's going to be so sad and so hard to say goodbye to the castle isn't it?" said Marlene in a small voice. "Yes," chorused Lily; James; Remus; Alice and Frank as one. "I hate the thought of not getting on the Hogwarts Express next September," said Alice through a small sob.

This then started Lily and Marlene off. The boys went quickly into action to hold and soothe their girlfriends till they were calm enough.

"Im sorry I didn't mean to get all weepy," said Alice apologetically. "S'fine honey," said Lily still wiping away residue tears. "No problems," said Marlene.

There attention was taken just then by the return of Sirius and Hestia.

"Everything okay?" asked Lily.

Hestia just nodded.

"It's all good Lily pad," said Sirius. "I've erm I've decided I can't and won't be fighting along side you all," said Hestia hesitantly.

But she needn't have worried they all supported her decision, after all it was going to be as Dumbledore said 'a desperate and dangerous life'. They knew they couldn't make this decision lightly that it would need time to be thought out before coming to a conclusion.

Though Lily had a feeling that James would turn around and decide to fight and if he did there was no way on earth would she allow him to go on duty with the Order without her, yes she had to consider the fact she was a Muggle-born witch but that didn't make her less brave, she knew her stuff which is why Dumbledore had asked her to come along. Though she also knew that she could a libility just because of her blood status, but in truth she wasn't going to let that stand in her way of fighting it just mean she would have to make sure she was cleverer than her opponants.

"Earth to Lily? Anyone in there?" said James pulling Lily out of her musings. "What? Oh yeah sorry I zoned out for a moment," said Lily offering him a smile. "Thinking about anything good?" asked James. "Only about whether or not to fight," said Lily quietly.

James just grimaced. He knew what was on her mind her blood status and how much more dangerous it was going to make things for her. But he sworn to himself that if she decided to fight along side the Order that he would do everything he could to protect Lily, as far as he was concerned she was the only girl he could and would ever love in his life.


	4. Perfect

A/N: Day 4 of Jily Week on Tumblr.

Wedding/Pregnancy.

It was finally James and Lily's big day. Today they would be getting married. Both of them were excited and James couldn't wait to see his Lily in her bridal raiment. He knew she was going to be a gorgeous bride.

Sirius of course was the Best Man. For Lily, her Maid of Honour was Alice Fortesque. The other Bridesmaids included, Marlene McKinnion, Mary McDonald, and Hestia Jones. Lily was supposed to have had Emmeline Vance, but she couldn't make it now as her brother had been murdered a few days previously.

Unfortunately Lily was to walk down the aisle by herself as her father had passed away at the end of her sixth year. James' father Charlus had offered to do the honours, but Lily had politely declined, but not without giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which turned his eyes misty.

"How you holding up there Lils?" asked Marlene as she teased Lily's hair into style.

"I'm fine Marls," said Lily excitedly.

"Excited much?" grinned Marlene.

"Damn straight!" exclaimed Lily, now grinning hugely.

"It's only James Potter you're marrying you know, not the leader of the Beatles," winked Marlene.

"Oh shush you!" said Lily good naturedly.

Meanwhile James was busy trying to make himself look presentable.

"Hey Prongs, how's it going?" asked Sirius calmly from the doorway.

James swung round to inspect his Best Man. He was half ready, all he had to do was put his robe jacket, and bow tie on and shoes and he'd be good to go.

"Well don't you look dapper Padfoot," James commented.

Sirius just grinned.

"You don't look too shabby yourself Prongs."

James grinned crookedly. He looked a little pale and wan.

"Prongs, listen to me," said Sirius who had moved to stand in front of his best friend. "This is Lily Evans you're marrying, not Celestina Warbeck."

James grinned again.

"I'm fully aware of who I'm marrying Pads, I just hope I don't make a complete prat of myself," said James jovially.

"How will you possibly make a prat of yourself?" asked Sirius in a confused manner.

"By tripping over my words, or forgetting my vows," said James darkly.

"Prongs, you'll be fine, I promise," said Sirius his hands on his best friends shoulders.

"I think I might go and see how the lovely Miss Evans is getting on."

Sirius cheerfully patted James' shoulders and started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't Padfoot, you can wait like everyone else!" said James grabbing Sirius by the back of his belt.

"Don't be such a spoilsport Prongs," whined Sirius.

"No, you can stay here and help me sort this mop out," said James indicating to his hair.

Sirius growled, much like his Animagus form.

Finally it was time. James and Sirius were stood shoulder to shoulder at the front by the alter. James' smile was nervously broad.

The Bridesmaids appeared first. All of them looking upright and graceful in their rose pink dresses, their hair was dressed with a circlet of pink tea roses. Small bouquets of white roses in hand.

Next came Lily. She stood by the door waiting for her cue, her eyes shining like emeralds. She wore a simple white dress with synced in waist and a flared skirt. A Circle of rose pink wrapped around her waist, her bouquet was rose pink roses and white roses.

Finally Lily moved. She seemed to float down the aisle. She wore no veil. She finally met James and she smiled at him.

"Lily you look so amazingly beautiful," whispered James.

"Thank you," breathed Lily back.

The ceremony was over and hilarious pandemonium reigned. The photographer had a hell of a job getting everyone to stand still long enough to take pictures. By now everyone wanted to get to the after party and celebrate. But finally the photographer had, had his fill.

"Come on Mr and Mrs Potter, let's go party," said Sirius enthusiastically.

Lily laughed in sheer delight, Sirius had been the first to call her 'Mrs Potter'.

October 1979

"James, James!" Lily called out breathlessly.

"What? What is it Lils? Are you okay?" said James sounding panicked.

"I'm fine love, absolutely fine," laughed Lily.

James caught the happy glitter in her eyes. A smile adorned her face, which was slightly flushed.

"What is going on Lils?" asked James as he observed his wife.

Lily laughed happily.

"James, you're going to be a daddy, I'm pregnant!" said Lily in excitement.

"I'm going to be a daddy?"

Right at that moment James felt as if he'd been smacked in the back of the head by a Bludger. Such was his jubilance he picked Lily up and swung her around.

"How far along are you?" asked James happily.

"The doctor I saw today said about five weeks."

Lily dipped her head and kissed her husband.

They made the announcement to their friends seven weeks later. Much to Lily and James' surprise Alice announced that she and Frank were to have a baby too, that was due end of July as well.

Around James' birthday, Lily had a little get together. It was the first time since Christmas they'd been together for a nice occasion. Both Lily and Alice were in full bloom and doing well. During the party, Lily and James took Sirius to one side.

"We have something we'd like to ask you Pads," said Lily happily.

Sirius looked both and forth between his brother and sister.

"How would you like to be Harry's Godfather?" asked James.

"What? Wait? Did you say Harry?" questioned Sirius.

"Yep, I'm having a boy, it was confirmed two days ago," said Lily with a grin.

"Wow! You want me to be Godfather? Me?" said Sirius sounding delighted.

"You Padfoot," confirmed James with a grin.

Sirius beamed at them both and proceeded to vigorously nod his head. Lily hugged Sirius best she could, and it was at that moment that Harry decided to kick.

"Whoa! What was that?" asked Sirius in alarm as he retreated.

Lily laughed hysterically.

"Harry just kicked."

Sirius watched Lily's swollen belly for a moment and sure enough he could see a little lump appear as Harry kicked Lily from the inside.

"That was so weird," said Sirius in awe.

Months went by and Lily got bigger and more bad tempered. She was suffering fatigue and swollen joints and strange cravings. James felt like he was tiptoeing around his very pregnant wife. He would be glad when the day Harry came now.


	5. Fortell And Told

A/N: Day 5 of Jily Week on Tumblr. I've borrowed a couple of quotes. One is the Prophesy told to Dumbledore by Tralawny. The other is Flitwick's when he describes the Fidelius charm in PoA (I've let Dumbledore borrow it for now).

Prophesy/Hiding.

Dumbledore arrived in Diagon Alley with a small pop. He was grave of mind, and he had terrible news to impart to the Potters. It was late evening when he arrived. James and Lily knew to expect him. He was quick in getting to the flat the Potters were living in. He took a look around before entering the small building.

James had seen his former headmaster walking down the front path into the building and had opened the door to admit their guest.

"Please come in Albus," said James courteously.

"Thank you James, how are you?" asked Dumbledore as he crossed the threshold.

"We're fine thanks," replied James, but he sounded strained.

"What is this all about Albus?" asked Lily anxiously.

"Let us take a seat and I'll explain everything," said Dumbledore all traces of humour gone.

Lily and James looked at each other anxiously. They could tell Dumbledore was rattled, and the fact he was here and wanted to talk to them could only mean fear or heartbreak. They all sat. Dumbledore choosing the armchair closest to the fireplace. Lily and James the snug two seater sofa. James offered drinks, but no one accepted.

"So, Albus, what's wrong? Why are you here?" asked Lily in a shaky voice.

"I'm afraid I have some very grave news indeed. A prophesy has been made, that Voldemort thinks means your son."

Lily let out a gasp. James was on his feet and pacing.

"What do you mean a prophesy?" demanded James.

Dumbledore told them word for word the prophesy.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not …and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives …"_

Lily had burst into tears, and had placed her hands protectively on her swollen belly. James meanwhile had stopped stock still, his hands curled into fists, his knuckles white. His jaw was set, his expression murderous.

"So what does that mean for our family?" asked a stricken Lily.

"I'm afraid that will mean doing what is safest, going into hiding," said Dumbledore sadly.

"I take it You-Know-Who knows about this prophesy?" questioned James angrily.

"Yes, I'm afraid he does, my source informed me he thinks it is your son the prophesy means."

James swore under his breath.

"I don't think it'll matter where we are, he still find us!" stormed James.

"No James, I have knowledge of an empty cottage in the village of Godric's Hollow, which is available immediately, on this cottage I can perform a Fidelius Charm."

To this Lily let out another gasp.

"I take it you have heard of a Fidelius Charm Lily," asked Dumbledore.

"I have!" said Lily, her eyes wide.

"Care to elaborate?" asked James snarkily.

"A Fidelius Charm is an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where you will be staying for years and never find you, not even if he had his nose pressed against your sitting room window," explained Dumbledore.

"So we have to choose someone to be a Secret Keeper? They keep the secret and he can't find us?" asked James.

"Quite correct, I am happy to take on the responsibility of being your Secret Keeper," said Dumbledore.

James looked at Lily, she was white and shaking. He quickly sat next to her and held her.

"I would like to ask Sirius, if it's all the same to you Professor," said James quietly.

"As you wish James," said the old man.

"When would you like to move us?" asked Lily suddenly.

"As soon as possible I'm afraid," said Dumbledore as he rose.

Lily broke down again, this time she was shaking violently.

"What about the birth?" stuttered Lily.

"I would have a trusted Healer come to the cottage and deliver you of your son," said Dumbledore.

"Okay Albus, we'll pack up and go," said James in resignation.

"Excellent."

James saw Dumbledore out. When he returned, he found Lily laid on the sofa crying into a pillow.

"Lils, come on don't cry, you're going to put yourself in early labour," soothed James.

"I hate You-Know-Who, he's destroying so many lives and families, why us? Why our son?" sobbed Lily.

"I don't know Lils, considering Alice is due the day before you, and she and Frank have defied You-Know-Who three times already themselves," said James thoughtfully.

James sat Lily up and helped her to the bedroom where they slept holding on to each other for dear life.

It was moving day for James and Lily. All they had packed was their clothes and baby clothes already bought. According to Dumbledore the cottage already had a brand new nursery. Both of them were sad to be leaving their little love nest, but they knew they had their son to protect. Under the protection of the invisibility cloak they Apparated to the outskirts of Godric's Hollow where Dumbledore and a lady, whom Lily vaguely recognised were waiting for them.

"We're here," said James quietly as he removed the cloak.

"James, Lily, so nice to see you both, welcome to Godric's Hollow," said Dumbledore jovially.

The both of them managed a weak smile.

"Hello, James and Lily, I'm Bathilda Bagshot," said Bathilda.

Lily let go a surprised gasp.

"I'm so delighted to meet you," said Lily holding out a hand.

James looked slightly nonplussed, but was polite enough to shake hands with the lady.

"Come, I'll show you your new home," said Dumbledore as he led them up to the road.

It was a pretty little cottage, it was painted white with black beams. It had a heavy looking front door and pretty latticed windows. Inside the walls were painted in light hues, it had a fairly modern kitchen all in scrubbed wood. The living room had a huge ingle nook and the wood of the furniture was pine, the sofas looked soft and squishy. Upstairs were two bedrooms, the master bedroom was quite sumptuous and a delight to Lily, as was the nursery.

Once the couple had, had a look around their new home, they headed back to the kitchen where Bathilda was making tea on the range hob. As they sat at the kitchen table, Dumbledore slid a piece of paper across the table at the young couple containing the address of the cottage to give to Sirius.

"So how do you like your new home?" asked Dumbledore genially.

"It's lovely," said Lily beaming.

"It's very pretty, a bit too quiet for my liking but nothing that can be done about it," said James quietly.

From behind James and Lily, Bathilda gave Dumbledore a look that said 'Maybe we should go'.

Rising to his feet Dumbledore, promised he would come back and see how they were settling in a few days time. They both bid farewell to their guests.

"You okay Lils?" asked James once he'd returned to the kitchen.

"I'm fine," mumbled Lily not looking at her husband.

James tilted her head up so he could look his wife in the face. She had tears in her green eyes and her bottom lip was trembling slightly. James pulled her into a slightly awkward hug.

"I know, shh, I know, I don't like this either, but we're going to have to make the best," said James soothingly.

"When did you get to be so mature?" hiccupped Lily.

"In the face of adversity, sometimes you have to grow up," said James with a shrug.

Lily dried her face and eyes using the hankie she had stuffed up her sleeve.

"In that case, let's see about this tea and get unpacked," said Lily as she bustled about, facing adversity and getting on with it.


	6. Diatribes and Deliveries

A/N: Day 6 of Jily Week on Tumblr.

First months in hiding/Harry's Birth.

Lily and James had been in hiding for almost twelve weeks now. Only a few people knew where they were living which made for a very quiet existence.

The only real visitors to the cottage were the other Marauders and Marlene and most days Bathilda Bagshot, the noted magical historian, she would come in and tell them both stories of the Dumbledore family among other things.

Alice was quite poorly and was on bed rest as she had quite high blood pressure due to her pregnancy. So Frank was spending all his time with her. The problem was they couldn't tell too many people their address as it would greatly dilute the Fidelius charm.

Remus would usually turn up late at night with copies of the 'Daily Prophet and the 'Evening Prophet' for them both to read. As well as any news about the Order.

James was getting restless. He was hating being cooped up all day, every day. On occasions he would get rather irritable, as much as he tried not to let it show, sometimes he would slip and snap at Lily, thus upsetting her.

One afternoon, James was particularly bad. He'd been nit-picking and making comments all morning. In the end Lily lost her rag with him.

"Potter," said Lily in a quietly threatening voice. "Just get out! Go! I've had enough! Do you really think I'm enjoying being here in hiding too? Do you? Because let me tell you buddy, I'm not! I'm scared witless! I'm scared for our lives as well as our sons! But if all you can do is piss and moan then leave! Just go! I'll stay in hiding with our baby! Go on, out!" spat Lily.

She was shaking with suppressed rage. Her heart felt like it had constricted in her chest and her eyes glittered with unshed angry tears.

"Fine! If that's what you want, I will go! Happy now!" stormed James.

He sped quickly into the hallway and grabbed his invisibility cloak off it's peg and disappeared beneath it and left.

Lily, with both hands over her face, slid down the wall on to her bottom and proceeded to sob. She couldn't believe how irascible he was being. She hadn't meant to have gone off at him like that, but she was just so incredibly frustrated with the way things were too, but she was trying to keep herself busy by learning to be a Potions teacher, so when the war was over she would have a trade she could put to use.

She managed to haul herself off the floor and went to lie down on the bed upstairs. By now she was feeling inexplicably exhausted. She grabbed James' pillow and cuddled it and cried herself to sleep.

When she awoke later it was dark. Lily sat up and pushed her dark red hair off her face and out of her eyes so she could see the clock. It was six in the evening. Lily wasn't quite sure if James was home or not so she picked up her wand and cast a 'Homenum Revelio', but found herself to still be completely alone. Lily started to panic. What if James didn't come back? What then? Lily started to weep again, her heart racing. She knew if she didn't calm down she could potentially put herself in early labour. She still had another eight weeks left yet. Lily took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself, her cat a beautiful Bengal came to join Lily on the bed.

"Hey Khan," said Lily softly.

Lily had named her cat after the tiger in Disney's 'Jungle Book'.

Khan rubbed his head against Lily's face affectionately, while she smoothed his glossy coat. He was purring contentedly after a while, which also helped Lily to relax a little. She must had drifted off again, because this time when she came too it was completely pitch black in her bedroom, she glanced at the clock and it was nine by now.

Lily struggled to get off the bed. A few minutes later she went downstairs and the rest of the cottage was also pitch black. Lily lit all the lights, a slight surge of panic threatened to engulf her again as James still wasn't home.

She proceeded to make a pot of tea in the hope that maybe whilst she was waiting for the tea to steep, that maybe James would arrive home, but he didn't. So Lily go on with preparing them some dinner, as she realised she hadn't actually eaten anything since lunchtime. But by the time it was done and ready, James still hadn't appeared, so Lily ate alone.

It was gone almost eleven before she heard James' key slip into the lock. Lily hefted herself to her feet and went to greet her husband in the hall. She was wary as she didn't know what mood he'd be in by now.

"James!" said Lily in relief.

She flung herself at him and wound her arms around his waist and buried her head in the crook of his neck. She felt his warm arms slide around her and he held her as close as he could.

"Oh James! I'm so sorry! So, so sorry," Lily apologized.

"I'm sorry too Lils, I shouldn't have gone off at you like that," said James quietly into her ear.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Lily steadily.

"Out to Remus' place, I had to burn off some of this pent up energy Lils, I can't stand all this inactivity."

Lily understood what he meant by burning off. James had transformed into his Animagus, a stag, and just cantered around the forest out the back Remus' place.

"I know you can't sweetheart," she pulled back so she could look at her husband.

He seemed calmer now. His hazel eyes however were dark with guilt.

"I'm sorry Lils," said James again.

"It's fine, it's okay. Do you want some dinner?" asked Lily putting a hand over his mouth to stop him speaking.

James nodded. So Lily took her husband by the hand and led him to the kitchen.

8 weeks later.

Lily was full term and due. Harry was head down and dropping. Which meant that Lily was on and off the toilet constantly. On the day of her due date, Lily was in the kitchen keeping herself occupied by making cookies. She was humming to herself quietly as she bustled about. James was in the back garden doing some weeding and hoeing in the vegetable patch, as well as attending to Lily's strawberries, and raspberries as she was much too big by now.

The waft of cookies cooking made it's way outside as Lily had the back door open. James took a great big sniff and smiled. His wife's cookies had really started to improve, the very first batch she'd made accidentally got burnt to a cinder by the range hob, as she wasn't used to using it. But by now she had it perfect and he couldn't wait to have them later with a cup of tea.

The sound of breaking china from inside the cottage startled James out of his reverie and he ran full pelt inside and found Lily, one hand gripping the back of a chair the other cradling her bump. A puddle of water at her feet.

"James, oh my God! My waters have gone! Argh, ouch!" cried Lily in pain.

"What do I do Lils?" panicked James.

"Go get Healer Green," Lily said through teeth gritted with pain.

"Right," said James and made to move but Lily had grabbed him.

"On second thoughts stay, I..." but she was cut off by a contraction.

James slowly led Lily upstairs to their bed, as he figured she'd be more comfortable there. He made to leave.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me!" pleaded Lily.

"But Lils I need to go and get a Healer," said James in a panicky voice.

"You can't... Oh my God, James he's coming, he's coming," yelled Lily.

Lily started to push. This galvanised James into action. He grabbed a towel from the foot of the bed and put underneath her whilst rolling up her short dress and removing her sodden underwear. Sure enough James could start to see the top of Harry's head.

"I can see his head Lils," cried James in excitement.

Lily puffed and panted. She gave another huge push and he crowned. Lily cried out at the pain. Her contractions started to ease off a little and she breathed in and out a few times, then another hit her full force as did an overwhelming sense to push, so Lily pushed.

"You've delivered his head sweetheart, his hair! Oh Merlin, he has so much hair Lils, it looks like mine. Keep going," encouraged James.

This time Lily pushed with all her might, she delivered his shoulders. James gently held his baby in his hands as Lily gave one last almighty push and the rest of their baby boy slipped out.

"You did it Lils, he's here, he's here," James sobbed quietly.

Harry let out a huge wail. Lily relaxed back onto the pillows and smiled triumphantly. James passed their son to his mother while he went to look for a clean towel and was back quickly. James wrapped their son in a warm towel and handed him back to his wife.

"I'm so proud of you Lils, I love you so much!" said James as he hugged his wife and son at once.

"I love you too sweetheart," smiled Lily and kissed James on the cheek.

"I'm going to cover you both up and go get a Healer," said James.

But before he got chance Lily had a final contraction and delivered the placenta. James swallowed squeamishly and quickly covered them both up and went to get help.

James arrived home with their friend and Healer Amelia Green. She'd been astounded that Lily had delivered so quickly. She checked both mother and son over and declared them to both be in perfect health. She helped Lily get cleaned up a little and more comfortable. James handed Harry back to Lily and he nuzzled, Lily blushed slightly.

"Already?" she whispered to her son.

She let him suckle. Amelia checked that he was latched properly and then let Lily feed her son. James watched in awe. They'd done it, they'd really done it. They'd created this perfect little being, this gorgeous baby boy. Right now nothing in the world mattered or existed. All that mattered was the three of them.


	7. Love And Loss In Godric's

A/N: Day 7 of Jily Week on Tumblr. The last story for this week. I hope you have enjoyed this mini series.

Harry's First Months and Year/Fidelius Charm and Deaths.

It's the beginning of September and Harry is already four weeks old. He's gaining weight nicely and is a fairly good baby. He wakes every four hours for a feed, otherwise he's a very content child. James and Lily are delighted with his progress.

By now everyone who can meet Harry, have met him. Sirius, Remus and Peter were astounded by the news that James had delivered his son single-handedly. They all arrived with gifts for Harry once the news had broke. Sirius had bought his Godson a huge fluffy Snitch. Remus bought a him a mobile to attach to Harry's crib with little owls on it. Only Peter didn't bring a gift, and he refused to go anywhere near little Harry. James was a little confused and upset by Peter's actions but didn't say anything. Marlene eventually turned up with a little outfit for Harry as well as a brand new copy of 'Tales of Beedle The Bard'.

Dumbledore was delighted at the safe arrival of the Potter's son. Lily placed the sleeping baby into her former Headmaster's arms and stood back. Dumbledore beamed at the sleeping babe, his blue eyes over bright. James took a picture to place in the family photo album.

Bathilda doted on Harry. She was as good as Grandmother to him and took delight in having cuddles and cooing over the infant.

It's two weeks before Christmas and Harry is now eighteen weeks old. James is busy decorating the small cottage with tinsel and streamers. Lily is sat on the floor playing with Harry who is laid on his tummy when all of a sudden Harry rolls over on to his back.

"Oh dear Merlin!" Lily exclaims loudly.

"What? What is it?" James asks as he spins around quickly.

"Harry, he just rolled over on to his back!" said Lily in delight.

"Aw, what a clever boy Harry!" says James proudly.

Lily picks her son up and snuggles him and kisses his soft cheek.

"Aren't you a clever little boy then?" asks Lily happily.

Harry gives her a toothless grin and his hands gently smack her face. He starts babbling away at her happily.

It's nearly the end of January and a layer of snow is covering the ground. By now Harry is twenty-four weeks old. His eyes have changed from the soft baby blue he was born with to a startling green, just like his mother. Otherwise the rest of him is James.

James is busy tidying the kitchen with Harry in high chair. Lily is asleep catching up on sleep as Harry had, had her up for better part of the night with teething pains. Harry is watching his daddy intently, while babbling away incoherently, and smacking his rattle vigorously on the little table. James come up to him with a grin.

"You're a noisy little man you are Harry James," he chuckles.

Harry grins at his dad. Then starts babbling again. Amongst the chattering babble, James registers the fact that Harry has just said the word 'Mama'.

"Harry, did you just say Mama?" James asks his son quickly.

"Mama," said Harry Happily and sticks two fingers in his mouth.

A huge grin spreads across James' face. His son had just said his first word. James quickly gets Harry out of his high chair and takes him upstairs to where Lily is sleeping. He puts Harry on the bed next to Lily and Harry starts smacking Lily on the arm. She sleepily opens one eye at her son and grins.

"Hello monkey, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"Mama," says Harry happily.

Lily sits bolt upright, all traces of sleepiness gone.

"Did he really just say?..." asks Lily looking at James.

He just grins back.

"Say Mama, Harry," says Lily.

"Mama," said Harry again with a grin.

Lily's eyes fill with tears of joy.

A month later and Harry is twenty-eight weeks old and crawling. Lily and James have had to put everything of value out reach. As well as create magical barriers to the kitchen and stairs so Harry can't hurt himself.

Sirius delights in chasing his now crawling Godson by chasing him and picking him up and pretending to make Harry fly. All Lily can hear is baby giggles and gales of laughter coming from the living room. She smiles hugely. Their lives might be fraught with danger but it's moments like this that make life totally worth it.

It's early July and Harry is close to his first birthday. By now he's got six teeth and is James in miniature. The other day Lily had left the room when she heard some cheeky chattering behind her she had swung round to find Harry on his feet holding on to the wall grinning widely.

Lily's hand flew to her mouth. She walked towards Harry and picked him up.

"Did you just walk cheeky boy?" Lily asks her son in shock.

"Yea," says Harry proudly.

Lily calls out for James, and he comes running in looking worried.

"What is it Lils? Are you and Harry okay?"

"Your son has just taken his first steps I think!" grins Lily.

Shock registers on James' face.

"Really?" asks James incredulously.

"I think so love," replies Lily.

So Lily puts Harry down and takes a few steps backwards. Sure enough Harry grips the sofa and starts pulling himself up, he takes a few small steps holding on, before he lets go, takes two steps then promptly falls on his bottom.

James and Lily clap for their son, he's becoming so clever now. She hopes that one day soon this bloody war will be over so she can take Harry out and show him the big wide world.

Finally the end of July arrives and with it Harry's first birthday. Things are even more fraught and perilous in the Wizarding world. Which means no birthday party to celebrate Harry's first big milestone. Both James and Lily are upset that they can't give their son a big party. So instead they opt for a small tea party, with just themselves and Bathilda. Everyone has sent presents for Harry though. Nobody has forgotten him. In Lily's estimation the present Harry loved the most was his toy broomstick from his Godfather. The broom hovered about two feet in the air. James had remarked that his son was already a natural.

"Lils, our son has the makings of being a great Quidditch player one day," James beamed.

Lily had just laughed and snapped a picture. Though she'd had to pack away all her ornaments, as Harry had broken a vase given to her by her sister Petunia. He'd also almost killed Khan, much to Lily's horror. Once he got going on that broom they didn't take their eyes off of him.

James was starting to get restless again. But he couldn't go anywhere due to having given Dumbledore his invisibility cloak. James had finally owned up to his former Headmaster about having it and that was how he and the other Marauders had snuck around the Castle so well. Dumbledore had taken it with him as he wished to examine it more closely.

Ten days prior to Harry's birthday a message had filtered through to Lily that the McKinnion's had been killed. Lily had gone into shock, and had cried for hours and hours. She couldn't believe her best friend was gone. Peter had turned up a day or so later and was looking sad and miserable.

October 1981.

Before they knew it, it was Hallow'een again. Harry was now fifteen months old. His black hair was as untidy as his fathers, and he was as cheeky as his mother. He was walking and talking to a certain degree by now.

Harry and James were sat on the sofa together. James had his wand out and was making coloured smoke rings burst from the end. Harry laughed in delight as he tried to catch the smoke his his tiny hands.

"More Dadda," demanded Harry.

"Time for bed little man," said Lily as she leaned over the back of the sofa to pick her son up.

James threw his wand down on the sofa and relaxed...

Voldemort had turned up in the village. He headed for the Potter's cottage. Children ran past him dressed up in costume. He could see James and Harry on the sofa together and then the entrance of a woman, the boy's mother. He laughed quietly to himself, for they knew not that they had been betrayed by one of their own. He quickly walked down the front path and the front door burst magical open.

James came rushing out of the living room and saw him the one they all feared stood in the doorway of their home. James called out to Lily.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off," he yelled.

James saw Voldemort's mouth move, but didn't hear the words. He fell to the ground. Dead.

Lily meanwhile was in Harry's nursery, she was desperately trying to block the doorway but the door burst open and Voldemort let out a cackle of high pitched laughter. Lily dropped Harry into his cot and stood in front of him with her arms spread.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything," begged Lily.

"Stand aside- stand aside, girl," demanded Voldemort.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —"

"This is my last warning —"

"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything..."

A burst of green light came from Lord Voldemort's wand and Lily screamed and also fell down, down. Dead.

Voldemort then turned his wand on Harry. He would enjoy watching this one die. The child had begun to snivel. He hated it when the little one's in the Orphanage did that. He cast the spell, and Lord Voldemort broke. He'd never felt pain like it. He fled leaving James and Lily Potter dead and their only son alive in the ruins.


End file.
